jukeboxfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Soderica
__FORCETOC__ thumb|Die W1700 F von [[Benutzer:soderica]] Seit Januar 2007 bin ich Besitzer einer Wurlitzer 1700 F (Baujahr 1954) und ich möchte hier ein paar Fakten und Daten festhalten, um Neulingen und Unerfahrenen die negativen Erfahrungen zu ersparen, die ich ab und an machen musste, und ich hoffe natürlich, dass diese Tipps beim Kauf einer Jukebox und bei der Lösung von Problemen helfen werden. Wer nicht den ganzen Text lesen möchte, kann das Inhaltsverzeichnis nutzen, um direkt zum Fazit zu springen und sich somit auf das Wesentliche beschränken. Gruss Soderica und, es geht immer, wenn man will Meine Erfahrungen mit der Wurlitzer 1700, Baujahr 1954 Wie alles anfing ... Im Januar 2007 kaufte ich mir eine Wurlitzer 1700 mit Baujahr 1954 (wollte ja schon lange so etwas, habe aber immer gezögert, respektive die Preise hier in der Schweiz sind astronomisch hoch) und zwar auf einen Antiquitätenmarkt. Schon von weiten konnte man hören, dass hier eine Jukebox ihr bestes gab und so ging ich sehr zielstrebig dieser Soundquelle nach: Nun, da stand sie, in perfektem Glanz und gab ein Lied von Danny & the Juniors zum Besten. Angetan von ihrer Schönheit und von „ at the Hop „ schmolz ich fast dahin, der Funke sprang über und zusammen mit meiner Frau, übrigens auch Baujahr 54, entschlossen wir uns die Box zu kaufen. Liebe auf den ersten Blick und vor allem, da uns ja zugesichert wurde, dass diese Box überholt und in perfektem Zustand für ihr Alter sei. Und nicht zu vergessen, wenn mal eine Störung vorliege, sei dies kein Beinbruch, da es ja qualifizierte Fachleute hier in der Schweiz gibt. Also haben wir den Preis von ursprünglich 14000 Franken auf 9000 Franken runtergehandelt, inklusive Transport, Lieferung und Inbetriebnahme, sowie Erklärung der wichtigsten Funktionen. Ausgeschlossen war von Anfang an eine Garantie, der Verkäufer bestand darauf und verkaufte uns die Box wie gesehen ab Platz. Das Phänomen "Liebe macht blind", ist voll in Aktion getreten und hat erbarmungslos zugeschlagen! 2 Tage später wurde uns die Box endlich geliefert, wir konnten es kaum erwarten und waren überglücklich, dass die Jukebox nun in unserem Wohnzimmer ein neues Dasein haben wird. Hier möchte ich nicht unerwähnt lassen, dass diese Jukebox vom ersten Eindruck her betrachtet, gut aussah und auch spielte. Da aber vollkommener Laie in dieser Materie habe ich zig Sachen übersehen, auch vorher keinerlei Infos von und über Jukeboxen gehabt. So gesehen konnte der Verkäufer natürlich meine Unwissenheit und Naivität zu barem Geld machen, hat er ja sehr schnell erkannt, dass hier ein absoluter Laie eine Box kaufen will. Na ja, heute würde ich bestimmt anders reagieren, da ich vieles gelernt habe und nun in etwa weis, worauf man beim Kauf einer Musikbox achten muss. Beginn der Leidenszeit ... Nun begann aber eine lange Leidenszeit, mit der wir so nicht gerechnet haben, denn schon bei der Anlieferung der Box gab es diverse Probleme und beim hochtragen in die Wohnung, bereits die ersten Beschädigungen, wie Kratzer am Chrom und abgerissene Furnierteile an den Seitenwänden resultierten vom unfachmännischen Umzug ( mir standen zum ersten mal die Haare zu Berge und ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in der Magengegend aus ). Auch bei der Inbetriebnahme, gab es bereits die ersten Probleme, da mehrere Titel nicht angewählt werden konnten und auch eine Neonröhre nicht tat. Kein Problem, wir kommen in den nächsten Tagen mit einem Fachmann vorbei und beheben die Störungen dann umgehend, dass mit dem abgebrochen Furnier und den zerkratzten Chromteilen würde dann auch behoben. Dies war die zweite Negativerfahrung mit meiner noch jungen Liebe, was wohl daraus wird? Auf was haben wir uns da eingelassen? Waren es einfach nur unglückliche Momente in unserem Zusammentreffen? Hauptsache das gute Stück ist nun bei uns, alles andere wird schon werden, kann ja so schlimm nicht sein, dachten wir, frisch verliebt in unser gutes Stück. Da stand sie nun bei uns im Wohnzimmer und wir fütterten Sie mit ein paar Münzen, wir wollten ja hören, wie sie sich fühlt, ob sie den Umzug, abgesehen von den Blessuren der zwei Zügeljungs, überstanden hat. Das von Anfang an erkennbare Manko lag im kratzenden Ton und der schlechten Qualität der Musik, nun, kann ja daran liegen, dass die Platten schon sehr alt sind und auch optisch in desolatem Zustand waren. Kein Beinbruch also, aus meiner Jugendzeit habe ich ja etliche alte Singles aufbewahrt und konnte jetzt darauf zurückgreifen. Wir inspizierten die Box dann einigermassen gründlich und stellten nichts ungewöhnliches fest, ausser, dass sie alterbedingte Verschmutzungen hatte, übel nach Kuhstall roch und einen neuen Transformator und eine oder zwei neue Verstärkerröhren hatte. Ansonsten, eigentlich ganz passabel für ihr Alter aussah und auch funktioniert, dachten noch bei uns, auch an uns geht die Zeit nicht spurlos vorbei und auch wir sind ja nicht mehr ganz taufrisch, haben graue Haare und so manche Beschwerden in unserem Gehapparat. Erste Erfahrung mit "professioneller Facharbeit" So kam also der Tag, als der Verkäufer und ein schon etwas in die Jahre gekommener älterer Herr sich um die defekte Box bemühten. Was soll ich sagen? Weissleim unter die abgebrochenen Furnierteile geschmiert, mit Lackschleifpolierpaste am Chrom rumgefummelt und der ältere Herr, mittels Kontaktspray, der Provenienz WD40, die Tastatur eingesabbert. Paar mal ein paar Tasten gedrückt und es lief alles wieder, so wie es sein sollte, dachten wir zumindest. Dies war unsere erste Erfahrung im Bereich professionelle Facharbeit. Für die beiden Herrn, ein alltäglicher Arbeitsablauf, den ich grosszügigerweise nicht zu bezahlen hatte, da es sich ja selbstverständlich um eine Kulanzarbeit handelte. Noch Adresse ausgetauscht, falls ich den Fachmann wieder mal benötigen würde. Internetrecherchen Nun, habe mich via Internet mal umgeschaut, was es da zur Wurlitzer 1700 alles zu finden gab und stiess dann auf die Seite von Stamanns Jukebox-World, zog mir somit die erste Infos rein und stöberte weiter im Netz und fand sehr viele hilfreiche Sachen. Habe mich sogleich dann im Forum angemeldet und meine ersten Fragen platziert und auch viele Antworten erhalten. Hauptsächlich ging es vorab ums Thema Literatur, Handbücher und Beschreibungen und im Shop bestellte ich mir dann eine Kopie des Original Handbuches in Englisch. In der Zwischenzeit war die Box täglich in Betrieb, und es gab dauernd irgendwelche Probleme, Platten klemmten, die Tastatur funktionierte nicht richtig, die Platten wurden nicht zu Ende gespielt, und und und. So entschloss ich mich, da das Handbuch nun eingetroffen war, mir mal einen ersten Überblick zu verschaffen und mich in die Materie Wurlitzer 1700 einzuarbeiten. Frust machte sich aber breit, denn meine englisch Kenntnisse reichten bei weitem nicht aus um aus den Beschreibungen etwas Sinnvolles zu verstehen. Ein Übersetzungsprogramm wird hier die richtige Lösung sein, also das Beste was es zur Zeit gab, gekauft und das ganze Manual zuerst eingescannt und anschliessend übersetzten lassen. Ohh, über 40 % aller Begriffe wurden nicht erkannt, mhhhh,was ist das? Also einen US Amerikaner um Hilfe ersucht und gebeten, mir die wichtigsten Unklarheiten zu übersetzten. Erfolg? No, no understand, ist zuviel im Dialekt geschrieben und nur schwer zu deuten, vor allem, wenn die mechanischen Abläufe nicht verstanden werden. OK, das war es dann wohl mit der Übersetzung ins Deutsche und ist auch so geblieben. Restauration Wie gesagt, die Box lief eigentlich bis auf die paar kleinen Macken mehr oder weniger zufrieden stellend, was aber in keiner Weise über ihre Ausdünstungen hinweg zu trösten vermochte. Meine alte Lady roch immer stärker, ja sie begann mit fortlaufender Einschaltdauer noch mehr zu riechen, nein, was sage ich da, sie stank zum Himmel, je länger sie lief. Grundsachenforschung war angesagt und ich stellte fest, dass die Box irgendwann mal im Wasser stand oder sogar in der Jauche???? Anruf beim Verkäufer, woher die Box kommt und weshalb sie so erbärmlich stinkt, die Antwort: das gute Stück stand jahrelang in einem alten Kuhstall und deshalb der Geruch, legt sich aber bestimmt mit der Zeit. Ohh, jetzt wussten wir mehr und so konnte es nicht weitergehen, die Box muss also zerlegt und gereinigt werden, sonst geht der Gestank nie raus, waren unsere Gedanken. Nur, wer macht das? Wie viel kostet das? Gibt es da zuverlässige Fachleute? Fragen über Fragen und es kam, was kommen musste, die alte Lady versagte ihren Dienst. Nichts ging mehr, ausser die Beleuchtung sagte uns, dass der Exitus noch nicht eingetreten war. Hilfe muss also her und zwar so schell als möglich, egal was es kostet, Hauptsache, die Box läuft wieder. Forum fragen, kostet nix und hilft bestimmt, mehrere Adressen bekommen, seien alles ausgewiesene und anerkannte Fachleute, kann man also vertrauen. Und, siehe da, was war darunter, die Adresse vom Fachmann, der die Kontakte mit Spray gereinigt hat. Na ja, wenn im Forum steht, der Mann macht gute Arbeit, dann also her damit, wird wohl schon gut gehen. Anruf, Problem geschildert, 2 Tage später Fachmann vor Ort, Box geöffnet, diverse Stecker gezogen, rein und raus, nochmals rein und raus, nichts, lässt sich vor Ort nicht reparieren. Der Einfachheit halber, wird die gesamte Mechanik aus der Box ausgebaut und zur Reparatur mit genommen. Dauert in etwa 1 Woche und es wird dann gleich ein ausgiebiger Test auf alle Funktionen gemacht. Gut, also weg damit in der Hoffung, dass dann alles wieder in Ordnung ist. Und, jetzt, da die Box ja fast ausgeweidet war, sah ich die immensen Schäden an der Holzkonstruktion, nicht nur das das Ding längere Zeit im Wasser stand, nein auch noch Holzwürmer setzten dem Holz arg zu. Was also soll ich nun tun? Mechanik ist ja nun eh schon in der Reparatur, dass Holz ist morsch und stinkt, die ganze Box muss also grundlegend gereinigt und die beschädigten Teile ersetzt werden. Zum Glück kenne ich mich berufsbedingt im Bereich von Restaurationen aus und es stellte mich nicht vor grössere Probleme, diese Arbeiten am Gehäuse selber in Angriff zu nehmen. Digicam, Werkzeuge und Tesakrepp zur Markierungs-Beschriftung und Werkzeuge geholt und die Box in Ihre Einzelteile zerlegt. Ging alles perfekt einfach, wenn man nicht zwei linke Hände hat und sich an den Zeichnungen im Original Handbuch orientieren kann, dazu braucht man kein englisch. Auch keine speziellen Werkzeuge waren nötig, obwohl alle Schrauben ja in der amerikanischen Inch Ausführung sind. Das Holz, vor allem die furnierten Seitenteile waren derart schlecht, dass ich mich entschloss, die beiden Seiten komplett zu überholen. Aber auch im Boden gab es einiges, was ersetzt werden musste, Wasser hatte dem Holz sehr stark zugesetzt und ich musste einiges erneuern. Da mir das langweilige Nussbaumfurnier so oder so nicht passte, bekamen die Seitenteile eine neue Beschichtung in der Farbe Cadillac Pink, sehr zur Freude von uns und unseren Gästen. Auch habe ich parallel dazu die entfernten Teile gereinigt und die Chromteile aufpoliert, dass Timing war perfekt, von meiner Seite aus alles wieder zusammengebaut und am anderen Tag kam der Fachmann mit der reparierten Mechanik. Die nach wie vor nicht gereinigt und eingestellt war, da dies nicht möglich war. Also alles eingebaut und die Box eingeschaltet, nichts lief, grosse Augen und verträumte Gesichter der beiden Profis. Was war geschehen, was wurde repariert? Alle Kontakte seien überprüft, ein Schalter repariert und alle Justierungen vorgenommen worden. Ja, warum zum Teufel, läuft die Box dann nicht??? Gleiches Prozedere wie beim zweiten mal, Stecker raus, dann rein, den anderen Stecker raus und rein usw., usw. Frage also an die beiden Herrn, ob vielleicht das Manual etwas Hilfe bringt, was ich ja schon teilweise übersetzt habe, na ja, wir können ja mal schauen, war der Kommentar und es wurde weiter Stecker für Stecker rein und raus gezogen. Es kam mir vor wie in einem schlechten Film und ich ahnte schlimmes in Bezug auf die Rechnungsstellung, über 1 ½ Std sind schon vergangen. Erst mein Hinweis, man sollte vielleicht mal den Münzwechsler kontrollieren, da dieser überhaupt noch nie reagiert hat, brachte des Problems Lösung. Endlich wurde der Fehler gefunden, ein Kontakt in der Wählscheibe war etwas verbogen und löste nicht mehr aus. War das eigentlich überhaupt die Ursache des ganzen Problems? Es sei dahin gestellt. Es hat mich zig hundert Franken gekostet mit dem Ergebnis, dass sich noch immer nicht alle Platten korrekt anwählen liessen, aber auf Grund der fortgeschrittenen Zeit, die Profis das Feld räumen mussten, da der Hunger sich zeigte und die Uhr bereits auf 12 15 stand. Wir kommen nächste Woche wieder und beheben dann die Störung, lapidarer Kommentar der „ Superprofis“. Mein Fazit zu dueser Reparatur: unter Zeitdruck wird vieles falsch gemacht! Selbst ist der Mann ... Hilfe im Forum gesucht, auch erhalten und Fehler selber behoben, SUPER, ohne teure Profis. Dann diverse weitere Fehler mittels der Forumsmitglieder gelöst und kontinuierlich dazu gelernt. Mechanische Probleme haben nun langsam ihren Schrecken verloren, denn man lernt nach der Devise Stepp bei Stepp, vor allem bei so professioneller Hilfe. Grosser Dank geht hier an pinball-king ,charly49 und axel, meines Erachtens die " Profis " im genannten Forum, ist ihr Wissen doch extrem gross und diese Jungs, haben bisher für Alles eine Lösung gefunden. Ein Fass ohne Boden ?! Habe in der Zwischenzeit diverse Fehler behoben, wie: Justierung der Stopprasten, Justierung des Wählhebels, Justierungen der Wechselschalter an der Junctionbox und vieles mehr. Was ich mir nicht zugetraut habe, war die Revision des Verstärkers, da dieser einen immer lauter werdenden Brummton von sich gab. Diese arbeit wurde von einem professionellen Fachbetrieb durchgeführt ( Tomas Badertscher, Oderburg ). Auch das ist überstanden und ich habe mir gleich noch einen Satz kompletter Verstärkerröhren gekauft ( über ebay, alles zusammen nicht mal 35 Euro und teilweise sogar in mehrfacher Ausführung, alle Röhren mit Garantie ), denn die Dinger werden ja immer teuerer und Original Röhren bekommt man fast nicht mehr, sondern Nachbauten oder Restbestände aus russischer Produktion ( sind aber auch nicht schlechter als die amerikanischen Röhren ). Diese auch gleich gewechselt und siehe da, die alte Lady bekam eine komplett neue Akustik, kein Krächzen, kein Klirren und Dröhnen, nein, endlich der feine und unübertroffene Klang eines guten Röhrenverstärkers. Dieser Schritt war wohl nötig, denn es hat sich bezahlt gemacht und wir geniessen nun jede Platte die abgespielt wird. Ein weiteres und noch grösseres Problem besteht aber mit den beiden Motoren, da diese im Betrieb sehr heiss werden und ich diese ausgebaut und vom Fachmann kontrollieren lies. Niederschmetternde Diagnose, angefressene Welle beim Wechslermotor und 3 durchgebrannte Wicklungen und beim Plattentellermotor so ziemlich das gleiche: Kostenpunkt der Revision beider Motoren so um die 1200 Franken! Habe da aber zum Glück eine Quelle in Kroatien, die die gleiche Arbeit machen wird und das zu einem Bruchteil der Kosten.Uebrigens sollten immer mehrere Offerten eingeholt werden, denn die Preisspanne ist schon gewaltig und man kann einiges sparen. Scheint ein Fass ohne Boden zu sein, zwischendurch nun schon gut und gerne 2500 Franken investiert und es werden weitere Investitionen fällig. Und tatsächlich, der Tonarmendschalter hat sich verabschiedet und ausgerechnet ein besonderes Teil mit Drehachse in der Ausführung Microswitch. Wo auf der ganzen Welt nun so ein Bauteil aus dem Jahre 1954 auftreiben? Unmöglich, selbst Anfragen bei div. Jukebox Vertreibern und Firmen die sich mit der Restauration befassen, sind ausser Stande, einen Original Schalter zu beschaffen, egal ob Du nun 50 oder 500 Franken dafür ausgeben willst. Gibt’s nicht und damit Basta, was also tun? 1 Woche im Internet alle Schalterhersteller angeschrieben und nur 3 entsprechende Angebote, aber alle mit Anschlusswelle auf den anderen Seite und erst noch mit komplett anderen Dimensionen. Dann, Glück gehabt, noch einen Schalter der in etwa an das Original hinkommt bekommen. Achse auf der richtigen Seite, aber leider die Montagelöcher etwas versetzt.Tja, eigentlich kein grösseres Problem, Löcher nachfräsen und das Ding eingebaut mit Erfolg. Einziger Nachteil, der Preis, astronomisch hoch. Ein paar Tage danach bekam ich von Honeywell dann ein Päckchen mit einem weiteren Schalter welcher mir bedeutend stabiler und geeigneter erschien und ich habe beschlossen den Schalter zu zerlegen. Perfekte Konstruktion, einfach zu öffnen und vor allem, man konnte, oder musste nur eine neue Achse herstellen, die dann auf der rechten Seite rauskommt. Somit auch dieses Problem vom Tisch, wies weiter geht?????????????? Wohin das noch führen wird, keiner weis es, es liegt in den Sternen und deshalb kam ich auf die Idee, all meine Jukebox Probleme zu dokumentieren um allzeit gewappnet zu sein, aber auch, den anderen eine Hilfestellung zu bieten. Mein Fazit # Wer eine Jukebox kaufen will, egal von welchem Hersteller, sollte sich bewusst sein, dass es sich um ältere Geräte handelt und somit die Problematik der Reparaturkosten nicht ausser Acht gelassen werden darf. Auch muss man damit rechnen, dass es schon vorkommt, dass Original Ersatzteile selten sind und manchmal sogar gar nicht mehr zu finden sind. Nachbau ja, aber zu welchem Preis?? # Vor dem Kauf sollte man auch überlegen, ob man sich kleinere Reparaturen und oder Einstellarbeiten selber zutraut oder alles lieber dem Spezialisten überlässt. Wer über keine Ahnung von grundlegenden Kenntnissen der Mechanik und Elektrik verfügt, sollte die Finger davon lassen und professionelle Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen. # Bevor Sie eine Box kaufen, kontrollieren sie diese auf einwandfreie Funktion, lassen Sie sich das Gerät von innen und aussen ausführlich erklären und kontrollieren, ob die Mechanik und alle anderen Teile gereinigt sind. Boxen die mit Nikotin und Fett behaftet sind, sind nicht fachmännisch überholt worden und hier sollte der Preis entsprechend tief angesetzt sein sein. Fehlende Teile und Beschädigungen sind ebenfalls Wertmindernd. Finger weg von Boxen die Sie im Internet , vor allem aus Columbien-Mexico ersteigern wollen, meistens nur gegen Vorrauskasse. # Auch wenn alles auf Anhieb in Ordnung erscheint und Sie davon ausgehen bei einem seriösen Verkäufer die Box zu erstehen, verlangen Sie eine Garantie oder die Zahlung in Raten, oder falls keine Garantie gewährt wird, die Zahlung von 2/3 in BAR und den Rest nach Ablauf einer entsprechend abgemachten Frist. So können Sie die Box zuerst mal in Ruhe zu Hause auf Herz und Nieren prüfen und bei Bedarf den Verkäufer kontaktieren um Unklarheiten zu regeln. # Seriöse Firmen verkaufen generalüberholte Boxen immer mit Garantie und werden Ihnen auch gerne entsprechende Referenzen nennen. # Kaufen Sie niemals eine angeblich funktionierende Box ab Platz, es könnte fatale Folgen haben und sehr teuer werden. # Reparaturen sollten, falls Sie es nicht selber machen können, von einer qualifizierten Firma vorgenommen werden, die auf die ausgeführten Arbeiten und Ersatzteile Garantie gewähren. # Sind Sie nicht sicher und haben irgendwelche Zweifel, so suchen Sie Rat im Forum von jukebox-world.de, bestimmt hilft Ihnen da ein Mitglied weiter. Speziell zu diesem Forum möchte ich erwähnen, dass zuerst immer in den FAQ`s nachgeschaut werden soll, denn da sind viel Probleme schon beschrieben worden, aber auch mit der Suchen Funktion, gelangen Sie zu sehr wertvollen Ratschlägen unds Tipps. Ganz zu oberst im Forum gibt es wichtige Hinweise zum Verhalten im Forum und wer danach handelt vermeidet einigen Aerger mit den helfenden Teilnehmern. # Haben Sie eine Störung oder eine Reparatur die Sie nicht selber beheben können, also den Fachmann benötigen, verlangen Sie immer einen Kostenvoranschlag und falls etwas ersetzt werden musste, auch die Herausgabe der defekten Teile. Siehe auch * Literatur * Weblinks * man lernt dazu In der Zwischenzeiz sind ja nun schon einige Jahre vergangen und mich hat der Virus Jukebox nach wie vor fest im Griff. 2008 kaufte ich mir 2 Seeburg Jukeboxen ( J 100 und R 100 ) und machte aus den beiden eine lauffähige Box.Selbständig komplett Restauriert, Verstärker vom Fachmann revidiert 2009 der Kauf einer Fanfare 100 in sehr desolatem Zustand, Total Restauration, Gehäuseteile kompl. aufgebaut, Mechanik und Elektrik überholt. Verstärker vom Fachmann revidiert 2010 Kauf einer Rock ola 1494, Gehäuse komplet in Originalzustand gebracht, Mechanik revidiert, Elektrik in Arbeit, Verstärker muss noch revidiert werden Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:WLM